Doll
by ohh-fahijtas
Summary: All women are sold to men as dolls in this time, and if you don't resell them or marry them in six months they get killed. InuKag and MirSan pairings, please R


Doll  
  
Hello Minna! Here's a new story, I will be co-writing with my friend Ian (supraex)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
in a time where all women are sold as 'toys' or 'dolls' for men to buy, there once was a young doll named Kagome. She was a beauty with long raven hair and big chocolate colored eyes and velvet soft skin, she was clad in a sheer genie-like outfit then packaged and shipped off to a toy store in Osaka. That's where Inutaisho bought her as a Christmas gift for his son.  
  
*Christmas evening*  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both opened all of their presents, but Inuyasha had one exceptionally large present left. It was wrapped in red paper with a giant bow on the top. He eagerly opened his biggest and last present, scattering red bits of paper around the thirty foot high Christmas tree. He opened up a coffin like box with holes in it and out stepped his new doll.  
  
She looked around his age, seventeen or so. Seeing a male in front of her she quickly bowed and said, "Hello master, my name is Kagome. I will try to grant your every wish to the best of my power". Seeing that she was a human Sesshoumaru snorted and left to his room.  
  
He stared at her with interest then turned to his father. "Dad, this one isn't as pretty as the last one!" Inuyasha complained, Kagome's eye twitched, "...and she is too skinny", eye twitch, "and her breasts are smaller too...." Kagome whipped back her hand and smacked him across the cheek. He stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. 'There not supposed to do that' he thought as he reached up to touch his red cheek.  
  
He heard a soft chuckle come from his father " you've got a feisty one there.... reminds me of my Mika"...He laughed as he walked up the stairs to his room and yelled down "Have fun."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and said, "Come on bitch". He grabbed her arm and pulled her grudgingly up a spiral staircase, careful of his claws, and pushed her lightly through a large open door. "This is my room, sleep where you want" he said then walked over to a closet and grabbed a big shirt and tossed it to her. "You can wear that, the bathroom's down the hall". He flicked off the lamp at the side of his bed and jumped in.  
  
Kagome poked her head out of his door and walked quietly down the hall and found the bathroom and quickly changed into Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
She returned to his room, and seeing nowhere but Inuyasha's bed to sleep, she curled up on the bottom of his bed. She didn't pull up the covers because he hadn't given her permission. 'I wonder if they'll be nice to me here?' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
my alarm went off at five when I go for a jog then hit the exercise room. I saw that girl at the bottom of my bed without any covers on shivering. Dumb wench...I pulled the covers over her and went out to jog.  
  
I was jogging down the street for a while till I came to Kawashine creek. This is where they killed the last one and left her there to die. Damn that six month rule, if they had told me about it she wouldn't of died...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sirens were blaring outside my window woke Kikyo and I up. Two police officers opened my door and without telling us what the hell was going on they grabbed Kikyo and said "Your expired" She looked back at me in confusion, I shrugged and asked, "What's this about?" One of the officers answered "She's only good for six months, in that time period you have to resell her or marry her or we kill her, she expired..."With that they cuffed and dragged a cring Kikyo out to there car.  
  
I ran after them but at my door my dad stopped me "Don't son, its too late" I clawed at him and ran after the police. My dad was still calling for me, but I didn't hear him but I did hear gunfire loud and clear down the street at Yamashine creek. I speed up, and when I got there the police were gone. Kikyo was slumped across a rock in the middle of the creek with blood staining her nightshirt and dripping profusely into the water. I quickly waded through the knee-deep water over to her. "Kikyo...." She looked up at me with her tear stained face "Inuyasha, gomen, I didn't know..."She coughed up some blood into her hands. "It's ok Kikyo" I picked her up and rocked her back and forth in my arms. "Inuyasha.... I just want you to know that I love you and always will...*cough*...and I want you to live and get married and..... *cough*and have a lot of kids for me..." I sniffed and said "Your not gonna die Kikyo"...."Promise me" I was crying but I nodded. "With little puppy ears........."she said then her body went limp. "Kikyo...wake up...KIKYO!!!!!!!!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I realized I was crying so I quickly wiped away the tears. "Why are you sad master" I turned around. That girl was there. "None of you bussiness" She shrugged and then seeing the creek she ran to it "They don't have these at the school!" She smiled and started splashing around in the water, and then she turned to me and started splashing me with the icy water. "Stop that!" I yelled at her. "Nope master!" she said and continued to soak me. "And don't call me master, my names Inuyasha" She shrugged then ran across the creek to a vase of dead flowers and a memorial for Kikyo. She grabbed the dead flowers and threw them in the water. I started to growl at her but she ignored me and grabbed some wild daisies growing alongside the creek "There err...Kikyo-sama" she said as she read the memorial and smiled a sweet smile "I bet your somewhere nice that's full of wild daisies"  
  
* Miroku's pov. *  
  
I was just looking down the street when I found my favorite shop.the old 'sex pawn'. This store has all of the things my perverted life needs. Nude magazines a plenty. All the playboys, since the first issue, were on sale. They were going for about 50 bucks. That's what brought me here and that's what I am going to buy.but that was before I met her.  
  
"Hello Jija Sama." Miroku hollered to an old withered man that looked about 78 years old. He was wearing a robe made of the finest silk and a red hat with a pink feather in it. He put down the magazine he was reading and came over to Miroku  
  
"Hello Miro sama. Are you here to pick up your order?"  
  
"Yes I am. It was about $50 right?"  
  
"Yes. but since you're a regular. I'll throw in something extra," Jija thought for a moment and said with a bright smile "how about I throw in a doll too?"  
  
"WOW A DOLL-" but Miroku knowing Jija knew there was a catch. "How much extra do I have to pay?"  
  
"Oh only a couple bucks. about-"he mumbled the last part.  
  
"How much? Loudly this time." Miroku said with a feeling that he was being cheated.  
  
"About a hundred dollars more."  
  
Miroku fell down anime style. Well that's a big difference. Most salves were sold for less than $60.  
  
"I thought you were giving me a discount?"  
  
"Oh but I am. You see I am giving you one of my two most special girls. They are the most expensive one I have. They are over the thousand-dollar range. The best one is an Amazon. Very hard to catch. Her name is shampoo. (Any one read ranma ½.) She has long purple hair and a body to die for."  
  
"Sound like every other doll I know. Except for the purple hair. What about the other one?"  
  
"What other one. Oh yes the 'other 'one. Well you might like this one."  
  
"Tell me." Miroku said politely about to lose his temper, "please"  
  
"Okay. she is more beautiful than the shampoo girl. She has dark brown eyes, black straight hair and a body that could kill. If she was given the right nourishment."  
  
"What do you mean 'the right nourishment'?"  
  
"Well you see she had quite a hard time with her previous master. he was too rough with her. So that means that she will fear and hurt herself if she has another master. In other words she would be hard to train. Really hard to make her do what you want her to do when she doesn't follow orders"  
  
"So this one is used. I shall take this one. Maybe I will be able to help her."  
  
"Okay I'll go get her from the back. Be right back."  
  
Jija went to the back and after a while he came back out with a beautiful girl following him. She was all the things Jija had mentioned before, but was even more beautiful than he said she was. Following the girl-with-brown- eyes was a girl with purple hair wearing nothing but a small bikini that barely hid anything from showing." But shampoo want to be sold to. why can't shampoo be sold? This one has had three people bid on. But me nothing. why are these not good enough for the masters." With this she pulled off her bikini and started to run for Miroku.  
  
But he was at the feet of the girl-with-brown-eyes. "I am Miroku what is your name?"  
  
Shampoo seeing this decides that if she goes up to the master like this she might not be bought. So she goes to the corner to sit and play with a little thing she found on the wall.  
  
"This one doesn't talk to much." Said, Jija," she is still in trauma from her last master. But I did get a name. Her name is Sango."  
  
Miroku looks at the girl named Sango, and tilted her face to look into her eyes" hello Sango "he said in a nice sweat voice." Is it okay if I buy you? I promise never to hurt you and you can do what ever you want. What do you say?"  
  
Sango considering the deal thought it would be okay. 'He looks nicer than the other people.' she nodded giving her answer to him.  
  
"Well that's it then, since you gave me such a good deal I let you keep the nude magazine's", Miroku said as he ran out of the store with Sango in his arm's.  
  
"Hey you little thief. Get back here." But then he noticed the money that Miroku had left on the table." Oh come again then."  
  
Meanwhile shampoo is still in the corner playing with the thing on the wall. When a man in a Chinese shirt and pants came into the shop. " I'm looking for a doll." he said to a statue in the shop. Clearly he was as blind as a bat.  
  
"How about this one?" Jija pointed to the corner were shampoo sat playing.  
  
"Shampoo is that you?"  
  
"Moose? Will you buy me?  
  
"Yes shampoo." He gives a stack of money to Jija and runs off with shampoo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
This is Supraex. I'm going to be doing a lot of the Miroku and Sango  
  
chapters. And Inu-ear-tweaker will be doing Inuyasha and Kagome. So get used to switching around a lot. Any way check out our other profiles and read our original stories. Read and review and we will update soon.  
  
Supraex and Inu-ear-tweaker Ja ne minna ^.~* 


End file.
